


Greek Style

by trashcanfangirl



Series: Elu smut and stories [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakfast, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Kitchen Sex, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanfangirl/pseuds/trashcanfangirl
Summary: The morning after their first shower together, Lucas and Eliott are cooking breakfast. but when two hot guys are standing shirtless in the kitchen, things are bound to sway from their original path.





	Greek Style

**Author's Note:**

> both these works have not been edited yet. if someone finds an error somewhere, leave a comment and I'll correct it (thank you so much if you do so).  
> enjoy the smut, fellow sinners ;)

Lucas’ POV

I woke up, my nose snuggled in the crook of His neck, breathing in His soft musky scent and I swear there couldn't have been a more perfect morning in existence. His arm was wrapped around my back and my leg was thrown over His. We had fallen asleep cuddling, tired from the peak of pleasure we both had been at.

I lifted my head up just a little bit, to take a peak at that lovely boy who had so gently stepped into my world and flipped it upside down all within the span of a single day (or night). And there he was. Hair haloed with the morning sunlight pouring into the room from the window just behind him. He looked more angelic than ever, and I wondered how a boy like him had ever fallen for someone like me. 

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and gave me the most adorable sleepy confused look. A moment later it was gone, replaced with realisation and happiness. He smiled at me and his lips formed a half sleepy greeting.

“Bonjour, Lulu.”

Damn he really was insistent on getting cuter every second, wasn't he?

“Bonjour Eli,” I said with a smile. He wasn't the only one who was going to nickname me. 

He grinned at the new nickname and impulsively took hold of my face to kiss my nose. And forehead. And both the cheeks. He looked at me between kisses and managed to cover my entire face with sweet morning kisses, except my lips. When I bent forward and tried to kiss Him, He turned away. I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly. He shrugged and said, “morning breath.”

I laughed at that one. Definitely getting cuter. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I threw another tissue into the dustbin in the kitchen and walked back to Eliott. Walking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around His bare torso and stood on my tiptoes to kiss His cheek. He turned his head sideways to face me and softly kisses my lips, taking my lower lip into his mouth. The kiss was brief but loving. 

I let got of Him and He walked to the kitchen, disposing the cleaning cloth in the sink. We'd finally gotten up, brushed (for the kisses), and cleaned up last night's smoothie mess. 

I sat on the kitchen counter watching Eliott trying to prepare some breakfast for us. 

“Tea or coffee?” he asked.  
“Uhh.. can I please have another kiss?” I made a pouty face at that which u hoped was cute enough. Perhaps it was, because He left the toast with cheese laid on it on the counter and came towards me. He stood between my legs, which I wrapped around His legs to hold Him close and He kissed me softly again. I was kind of tired of His soft cuteness now. The thrill and rush of last night was coming back to me and I wanted Him more badly than ever. 

So I grabbed His hair, none too gently either, and pushing His mouth closer to mine I devoured on the flavour of those soft, succulent lips. 

He deepened the kiss and took away my senses with every brush of His tongue across my palette. His tongue explored my mouth, and sent the most delicious feelings down my bare spine. I wanted more. we could not stop here, not now when my cock was begging to be touched. There was a feeling in my gut, strange and foreign, something one might link to anxiety I certain situations but it was stronger and much more pleasant now. I would realise later that it was the lust for His touch and the craving for another soul wrecking orgasm, but in that moment, I kept my mind on the kiss that was getting more and more heated by the second. His arms wrapped around my body and traced constellations on my back.  
Polaris. 

I broke off the kiss to look into his eyes and saw unyielding desire burning inside those sky grey irises. My hand travelled up his neck, gently cupping his soft cheek, and I traced his swollen lips with my thumb.  
“I want more Eliott,” I said between breathless whispers, “more than I've ever gotten, more than you gave me yesterday.”

His pupils dilated more than they already were and He assaulted my neck with those lips and teeth of his. Deep moans escaped my mouth before I could stop them, and my fingers found their way into His soft hair.

He bit down on my collarbone and sucked a little, causing more sounds to erupt from my mouth. I brushed one hand down his back, tracing his spine, and marvelled at the smooth muscular skin. Reaching down further, I grabbed His ass and gave a light squeeze to that firm little thing. He gasped at the unexpected touch and trailed his lips further down my chest. 

This time his teeth bit into my nipple and I gasped at that wondrous feeling. My hand at His ass held it tighter and He let out a tiny moan.  
He wasn't too harsh with me, nor too nervous. Just enough to make me feel love, lust, and wanted. He traced the area around that nipple in circles with the tip of that delicious tongue of his. The pressure was just enough to make me shiver. 

He pulled back and looked into my eyes once again.  
“Lucas, I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for, or feel forced about.  
But just give me the word and I shall proceed.”  
“Eliott, nothing we did was forced or pressured. I want this. I want you, and I've never been more sure about anything.”

With that He removed his jeans. He wasn't wearing boxers underneath and I saw that He was very hard. His hand tugged at the button of my jeans and it came free. My heart beat fast in my ears and all the blood rushed to my groin. Slowly he pulled the zipper down and I lifted myself up on the counter so that he could remove the clothing. 

We both stood there naked, erections pressing against each others, breaths uneven, and eyes full of admiration. 

“Oh crap! I.. I don't have any lube.” His cheeks turned redder and sadness cast over His face. Then, I spotted a bottle of olive oil on the counter behind Him and had an idea.

“How about we do it the ancient Greek style?”

He shot me a confused look.

I pointed to the bottle of olive oil behind Him and in a second he understood what I was proposing. His eyes shone brightly as he poured the olive oil into a bowl for use. He dipped one lithe finger into the oil and said, “open your legs for me babe.” I obeyed his command and stretching my legs afar I out them on the counter. He placed an arm beside me and slowly eased his lubed finger inside my tight opening. 

Never in my life had anything felt so right to me. When he stopped, I nodded at him to go on. He moved His finger inside me with a torturously slow pace, making me moan with desire. He added another finger inside me and soon after a third one. He stretched my opening and made me feel wonderful things all over my body.  
“Moan for me baby.” I need be not told that instruction, but the way He said it turned me on even more and so I moaned for Him. 

He pulled his fingers out and I gasped at the sudden loss of pleasure. I saw him dribble the oil over his hard member and he stroked all over it, making my breath hitch with what was about to come (pun intended).

He placed my legs on his shoulders, and held my body with both his hands. I was almost lying on the counter, but not quite. My arms came around Him and I held on. He lined himself up, and then placed his hand back around me. 

He thrust inside and all I could do was groan. He gasped first and then started moaning in a low, deep voice.  
“I'm gonna make you see the stars babe,” he whispered.

fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. This boy was going to destroy all my senses and I was willing to let Him. 

He started thrusting his thick cock inside me. With each thrust the blood rushed faster all over me and feelings of intense pleasure ran up and down my skin. He increased his pace, breathing heavily down my neck and moaning in sync with me. His hot body pressed against mine did nothing to cool down the feverish desire I felt, and truth be told who the fuck wanted it to cool down.

Curses escaped my mouth as he reached closer to that one place my body was begging to be touched and stimulated at. And then, His cock thrust straight into my sweet spot and I saw the stars he'd promised me of.  
“Ah! There! There, please!” I screamed.

He slammed his cock right at that same place again. And again. And again, making me scream explicitly. “Here babe?” he pushed inside once more, sending waves of ecstasy throughout my body, most at the groin. “Ahhh!” was all I was capable of speaking. My eyes rolled up to the heavens with the extreme sense of pleasure.

He kept going on and slamming into my prostate sinfully. He brought one hand forward and grasped my leaking cock with it. I almost came at that touch but tried to hold in for the sake of euphoria. I wanted us to come together, but Eliott had other plans. He kept pushing in faster and faster, and His hands stroked my cock, spreading the pre-cum all over my head and down the shaft. 

Fuck control, I didn't know who she was. With the sound of blood beating hot in my ears mixed with the sounds of our moans, I came all over His hand and my chest. He kept thrusting in and for a few seconds I couldn't see or think or hear anything else. While He rode out my orgasm, He came inside me. I felt the hot cum fill me up and lube his cock even more than before. Finally Eliott stopped. He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting and now lying on the counter. 

I couldn't have asked for a better first time.

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr is trashcanfangirl if y'all wanna chat or got any requests.


End file.
